Thommas Christersen
Thommas-Eric Christersen is a Vosslandic citizen, and one of the 600 recruits submitted to CETO in 1246. History Thommas was born in Hennig, a city in Haagerland a bit further up the river Than Anheim. His father, Charles Christersen was a mechanic, and his mother, Sunniva Christersen, was a therapist. He has an older sister, 3 years older than him, Ann Carice. She also has a 2 year old son, making Thommas an uncle. Aside from that, all of Thommas' grandparents are alive, as well as 3 of his great-grandparents and one great-great grandparent, 1 aunt and one uncle both on his dad's side. Thommas was a curious, intelligent and adventurous child, a personality that has stuck with him. Cycling and Climbing were some of his favorite activities. While socially competent, he didn't have many friends, prefering to do activities on his own. He was small for most of his childhood, catching up in his early teens Thommas tends to be worried about his public image, and is constantly looking for approval. This gives him a weakspot for people who show him appreciation, or who look up to him - as such, most of his friends tends to be people younger than him. =1242-1243= 1242-1243 were special years for Thommas. These were the years where he got his first and hitherto only girlfrind, the last time he spent with his former friends and family before joining the military for good. In June 1242 Thommas met Nathan, Camilla, Cui, Nancy, Ian and Adrian, friends of his cousin Kevin. They all spent the summer together. During that summer, much happened, as Nathan hooked up with Camilla, and Kevin hooked up with Nancy. Later on into the fall of 1242, Thommas and Cui also found each other. Thommas also introduced Jaaron to them, but Jaaron prefered to stay to himself, or soley with Thommas. The summer of 1243 was also spent partying and hanging out a lot with Jaaron, Cui, and Kevin's friends. Thommas considered joining in at Pierwood University for a while, but this university focuses on more social subjects, not active ones like Thommas was after, so he continued with sports. =Job= Thommas has been in the military for 3 years. He had a minor role in the Xiuctehcutli crisis, after which he chose to dedicate his life to protect his country and loved ones. He enlisted in November, 1243, and distinguished himself extensively, finally being suggested to the next CETO (Cynadic Elite Tactical Operation) recruitation in 1246, where he would be given the most expensive possible enhancement to enhance his skill in a specialized field (Front-Line Tactics). =Combat= Thommas is extensively augmented, mechanically and nanotechnologically, to increase his strength, dexterity, reflexes and durabiity to superhuman levels. He is inexperienced with them, but can utilize them for the most part - most of Thommas' training has been with traditional gunfire. He has about 3 years worth of training, and minor experience through a role in the Xiuctehcutli crisis. Where Thommas realy shines is his relentless mind, with unyielding willpower and asseriveness in the circumstances when others depend on him. This is what got him submitted to CETO and also what is pushing him forward. For his equipment, he prefers medium combat armor that he can depend on when he needs to, and makes great use of grenades, assault rifles, and pistols. He believes Sniper Rifles to be too clunky for his approach to combat.Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Vosslanders Category:Cyborgs Category:Artificial Revolution Characters